V1.0.0.126
|Related = * 1.0.0.126 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.125 |Next = V1.0.0.127 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. The first two skins' in-game appearance and splash art were recoloured on October 11th due to community feedback which claimed they looked too similar to the original skin. * * * * The following skins was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, October 10th. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Tuesday, October 11th, due to the fact that there was a particle error. * League of Legends v1.0.0.126 英雄 * : Fires a long-range beam of energy, dealing magic damage to all targets hit. * : Xerath anchors himself to a source of magical power, increasing the range of all spells and granting him bonus % Magic Penetration. Although he is immobilized while Locus of Power is active, his movement speed increases upon disabling the ability. * : Deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic. The next spell Xerath strikes this enemy with stuns them. * : Calls down a blast of arcane energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. May be cast up to three times before going on cooldown. * (Innate): Xerath feeds on arcane power, making him increasingly resilient to physical harm. He converts a percentage of his Ability Power into Armor. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes not finish channeling when cast during . * Fixed a bug where would not root during . * : ** Cooldown increased to 11/10/9/8/7 from 10/9/8/7/6. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 90% from 100%. * : range reduced to 700 from 750. * : ** Modified the shape and range of its passive splash component. ** Added a visual indicator on targets hit by the passive splash damage. * Fixed a bug where would not finish casting if Malzahar died. * : ** Fixed a bug where it couldn't break with distance. ** It will now stop channeling if the target becomes a ghost. * now properly gives assists. * now scales with both attack damage and ability power, instead of just the higher of the two. * : spell vamp decreased to 10/20/30 from 15/25/35. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. * Fixed a bug where recommended items would not display for Rammus. * : linger time reduced to 3.25 from 3.5. * crowd control reduction lowered to 10/15/20% from 10/20/30%. * : cooldown reduced to 60 at all ranks from 100/90/80. * now properly gives assists if the slow is not applied. * : ** Slowed down the first two ticks of damage slightly (before, the first two ticks came almost instantly). ** It will now stop channeling if the target becomes a ghost. Crystal Scar * Ambient gold gain reduced by 7%. * Reduced the time range of the respawns to help early winning teams finish games. General * Revised all item tooltips to have standardized vocabulary and formatting. * Adjusted cooldown to properly reflect the tooltip. * Creep camp minimap icons now update properly with all forms of vision * Fixed a bug where visual effect would sometimes persist far beyond the actual duration. * Fixed a bug in which the Show/Hide HUD keybinding would always be F5, despite the selection in the options menu. Undocumented Changes 英雄 * New auto-attack animation. * stun increased to 0.75 from 0.5. * in-game models and splash arts changed. Item * The unique passive's toolip is removed. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.126 pl:V1.0.0.126